edge of insanity
by Edwardcullenmyboyfreind
Summary: Songfic I wrote.... About Bella's feelings in New Moon, when Edward left, in the months not written in the book, 3 songs
1. Chapter 1

A

A.N Okay well my first ff. Well it's a song fic. I wrote it myself I've written other songs just haven't posted them. This was my favourite. I might add more. Flames are clearly welcome. I think this is amateur's work. You probably will to…. Well I guess I'm happy you read it… I'm writing actual stories... I might post them if people like this one… I probably will post them any way. Ummm it was about Bella's feelings

I still wonder every day why left why, why me?

Chorus

I'm on the edge of insanity

I dance along the borderline

Slowly drifting away

My stars don't tell it's gonna be okay

I "live" inside this zombie sate

For death I wait and wait and wait.

Chorus

I shouldn't be surprised

I always knew it inside

I cry myself to sleep at night

Wondering if ill be free of this curse

Chorus

I'm on the edge of insanity

I dance along the borderline

Slowly drifting away

My stars don't tell it's gonna be okay

I "live" inside this zombie sate

For death I wait and wait and wait.

Chorus

Sometimes I wonder where I went

Cause now I'm just an empty shell

Sentenced to this life called hell

Wonder where she went

Wonder where she went

Chorus

I'm on the edge of insanity

I dance along the borderline

Slowly drifting away

My stars don't tell it's gonna be okay

I "live" inside this zombie sate

For death I wait and wait and wait.

Chorus

I got lights of guidance

But I'm still engulfed in darkness

Living in this pain filled world

The idea of smiling is absurd

Chorus

I'm on the edge of insanity

I dance along the borderline

Slowly drifting away

My stars don't tell it's gonna be okay

I "live" inside this zombie sate

For death I wait and wait and wait.

Chorus

I forget the feeling of love

Cause I feel it no more

Darkness all I see

It's taking me

Chorus

I'm on the edge of insanity

I dance along the borderline

Slowly drifting away

My stars don't tell it's gonna be okay

I "live" inside this zombie sate

For death I wait and wait and wait.

Chorus

I'm falling, falling, falling

I have no foundation

Nothing to keep me together

It feels like iv been living in this pain forever.

Chorus

I'm on the edge of insanity

I dance along the borderline

Slowly drifting away

My stars don't tell it's gonna be okay

I "live" inside this zombie sate

For death I wait and wait and wait.

Chorus

Falling down this hole

Swimming in this candle lit sea

Don't the meaning of warmth

Some one calling me to go fourth

Wonder where she went

Wonder where she went

Wonder where she went

Wonder where she went


	2. Chapter 2

The emotionless girl

The emotionless girl

I'm living in the dark

Where light is non-existent

I can't see the light

And I don't see why I have to fight

Chorus

I'm living in the dark see no more faces

I feel no emotions

I'm plainly numb.

No one can shake me out of this trance

Cause with sadness I dance

Chorus

I wish to feel your icy arms

Which now feel like fire

love I am missing

love is the emotion I'm dismissing

Chorus

'I'm living in the dark see no more faces

I feel no emotions

I'm plainly numb.

No one can shake me out of this trance

Cause with sadness I dance

Chorus

The lights don't shine any more

I've finally closed the door

No more point in living

Cause the pain is really killing

Chorus

I'm living in the dark see no more faces

I feel no emotions

I'm plainly numb.

No one can shake me out of this trance

Cause with sadness I dance

Chorus

There's no more cheap glue holding me together

I want to end the pain forever

I can't breath anymore

Cause I have no more heart

Chorus

I'm living in the dark see no more faces

I feel no emotions

I'm plainly numb.

No one can shake me out of this trance

Cause with sadness I dance

Chorus

I haven't moved on

I've just moved backwards

I'm spiralling down

My face is permanently a frown

Chorus

I'm living in the dark see no more faces

I feel no emotions

I'm plainly numb.

No one can shake me out of this trance

Cause with sadness I dance

Chorus

I'm getting stabbed in the place my heart was

With invisible daggers

Made from your words

Though my screams are never heard

Chorus

I'm living in the dark see no more faces

I feel no emotions

I'm plainly numb.

No one can shake me out of this trance

Cause with sadness I dance

Chorus

I have sleepless night

Where my heart fights

To stay alive

my emotions have been deprived

Chorus

I'm living in the dark see no more faces

I feel no emotions

I'm plainly numb.

No one can shake me out of this trance

Cause with sadness I dance

Chorus

Your words still stab me

A thousand times

But I don't blame you

It's plain enough to see

You're just to good for me

Chorus

I'm living in the dark see no more faces

I feel no emotions

I'm plainly numb.

No one can shake me out of this trance

Cause with sadness I dance

Chorus

Floating into this light

Flying like a kite

Feeling no more pain

Feeling no more strain

Feeling something new

Still drifting you

I can still see my life

I want to feel the wind on my face

And see one more new moon


End file.
